


A James Moriarty Day Out

by AClusterOfFandoms



Series: The Moriarty Murders [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AClusterOfFandoms/pseuds/AClusterOfFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes you on a day out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A James Moriarty Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is only short but I liked it, so here.

You/Moriarty  
Jim smirked as he walked up to you. You loved that smirk. He put his arm around you and walked you out of the door. He had told you that you were going away; it was a surprise. The suspense was killing you.

He drove you to an old abandoned factory. It was locked up, but naturally he got in. You climbed some stairs and sat with your legs dangling over the edge of a metal platform. There you sat and talked for a while, about all sorts. Jim had brought a bottle of wine along with him and you had finished that off when he said he had another surprised. He told you to sit still until he came back. He took a while; the suspense was killing you. 

You heard him come up the stairs again and grinned, waiting. His breathing was loud as he told you not to turn around. Suddenly, he was on top of you. You felt something around your neck and before you knew it you were hanging off the edge of the platform. The suspense was killing you. *Blackout*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! I enjoyed writing this so much.


End file.
